


Sosok Tidak Biasa

by obturadorearen (revabhipraya)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Universe, Conversations, Drabble, Female Friendship, Friendship, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 13:43:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17726300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/obturadorearen
Summary: "Hei, Tonks, siapa yang kausukai saat ini?"





	Sosok Tidak Biasa

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Hogwarts Mystery © Portkey Games. Tidak ada keuntungan material apa pun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Warning: Canon. Player Character berjenis kelamin perempuan dengan nama Isla Brisbane; asrama Hufflepuff, tahun keenam.

"Hei, Tonks, siapa yang kausukai saat ini?"

Tonks mengernyitkan dahi mendengar pertanyaan Isla yang tiba-tiba itu. Bukannya tidak siap menjawab sih, tetapi Tonks menyadari ada yang ganjil dalam pertanyaan itu. "Siapa yang mengharapkan aku berpacaran dengan siapa, Isla?"

Isla terkikik. "Nyonya Weasley bilang ingin Bill berpacaran denganmu."

"Oh." Tonks meringis. "Kurasa tidak. Bill terlalu sempurna."

"Sempurna?"

"Tidak cocok untukku," kekeh Tonks. "Dan tidak cocok untuk kukerjai."

"... jangan bilang kau mencari laki-laki yang bisa kaukerjai?"

"Tentu saja tidak." Tonks buru-buru meralat. "Kalau kriteriaku semudah itu, aku sudah akan berpacaran dengan Filch sejak lama!"

"Kau gila." Isla ikut terkekeh. "Jadi ... Bill tidak, nih?"

"Tentu saja tidak," tegas Tonks. "Aku mencari sosok dewasa yang ... bagaimana ya, yang tidak biasa."

"Baiklah, baiklah." Isla mengangkat tangannya. "Terserah kau saja."


End file.
